


Sirius and Remus Tell James and Lily

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: Sirius and Remus have the big confession all planned out, but when Remus freezes, its up to Sirius to break their relationship to James and LIly.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	Sirius and Remus Tell James and Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fanart! I also take requests :)

“Alright, so you remember your lines, right?” Remus confirmed, checking to make sure the pillows were fluffed exactly right and the blanket was draped perfectly over the back of the couch.

The common room was empty, save for two boys trembling with nerves and twisting stomachs, their fingers cold and quivering despite the roaring fire crackling beside them. Sirius nodded, exhaling sharply and propping his hands on his hips. Everything looked in order. This would just be a casual talk between friends. Shooting the shit. Nothing out of the ordinary. Remus would sit next to him, Lily next to James, and no one would suspect a thing until they finally announced it.

It. Them. Together. Everything.

They had shared their last secret kiss. Their last secret I love you. Their last secret smile. They’d be out in the open and free to skip down the halls hand in hand, because once they told James and Lily, there were no other opinions that mattered enough to stop them. It wasn’t like Sirius and Remus had been planning this for months or anything, but it just finally felt like it was time. They were almost ready to graduate now, and Sirius would be damned if he went through his last months at Hogwarts without kissing Remus in every room at least once. Just another thing to add to his legacy.

“They’re coming!” Remus whispered as the portrait door swung open, scrambling over to the couch and grabbing the nearest book to bury his nose in as he tried to appear as languid and casual as possible. There was nothing casual about the way Remus’ legs folded and broke over one another, but it was a good try. Sirius flopped down beside him, just close enough to hear his rapid heartbeat, but far enough away not to give James and Lily any ideas.

“Good date?” Sirius asked, perking his head to the side like he really cared.

“We had detention,” Lily deadpanned. “Covering up one of your stupid pranks.”

Sirius hummed. “Oh, right. I remember. How was your detention date?”

James removed his glasses and rubbed the lenses with the hem of his shirt. “We cleaned erasers for two hours.”

“Did you get any chalk-olate for Remus?”

Lily pinched the bridge of her nose as she sighed, “I can’t stand you.”

“Well then maybe you can sit me,” Sirius said, gesturing towards the couch where James had already ruined their perfect pillow placement and kicked up his feet on the coffee table.

Lily raised a single eyebrow, already making her way towards the stairs, but stopped when Remus reached over and took a handful of her jumper.

“Stay for a minute?”

It was impossible to say no to Remus when his eyes were glowing in the warm firelight, his teeth biting down harshly on his bottom lip, a flash of quiet panic flaring his nostrils. Without a second thought, Lily rounded the corner and joined James on the sofa.

This was it. The final moments of secrecy. Sirius took a moment to breathe it all in.

Remus was supposed to start first. That was their plan. He was better at setting up the scene; Sirius got too carried away in all the little details. James and Lily didn’t need to know how the rain drops collected on Remus’ curls the first night that he kissed him, or that he was wearing that goddamn turtleneck the first time they said I love you.

But Remus was silent. Sirius looked at him. Lily looked at him. James looked at him. Everyone was looking and Remus wasn’t doing anything. No matter how many times Sirius discreetly poked and prodded, Remus was frozen.

It was up to Sirius now.

“Can we have a mature conversation?” He asked, spreading his arms wide. “Just the four of us?”

“I don’t think we’ve ever had a mature conversation in our lives,” James replied, eyes flickering back and forth between Sirius and Remus. “It sounds boring.”

“It won’t be boring,” Sirius assured. He cracked his knuckles and cleared his throat. Showtime. “When you and Lily started dating, everything was cool, right? Like, we didn’t really care if you guys choked on each other’s tongues, as long as it wasn’t in front of us.”

Lily crossed her arms on her chest and leaned back into James. “Mature conversation?”

Sirius redirected. “Anyways. We didn’t care because you guys made each other happy. And if you’re happy, we’re happy, right?”

“Sure,” James said slowly, squinting in confusion.

“And if we’re happy, you’re happy?”

“There’s a lot of happiness going on. Who’s happy for who?”

Lily shoved James’ shoulder, suddenly very interested in the conversation. What was, perhaps, the most interesting, was Remus cowering behind Sirius, fumbling with his fingernails, his cheeks only flushing a deeper red the longer Sirius talked. “Happiness all around. Keep going.”

“We’re happy. Together. Remus and me. We’re together,” Sirius stumbled, the words getting lost and jumbled on his tongue. Lily was the first to move, slapping her hand over her mouth in silent shock – excitement? – and tugged on James’ sleeve frantically.

James just looked at Sirius, then at Remus, and shrugged. “I thought you were going to tell me something I don’t know.”

“What?” Remus screamed, leaping up from the couch. He swayed unsteadily on his feet and pointed an accusatory finger in James’ face. “What do you mean? You knew?”

“Remus, I’ve shared a room with you two blokes for six years. You think I haven’t seen you checking out Sirius’ ass every morning when he parades around looking for a clean pair of pants?”

Sirius wiggled an eyebrow. “You do?”

James ignored him. “Did you think I’d be mad? Is that why you didn’t tell me?”

Remus shook his head quickly. “No, we…I was just scared that this would…change stuff between us.”

“Well, I mean yeah, it will,” James nodded solemnly, rising to his feet at the same time tears sprung to Remus’ eyes and Sirius froze. Lily stared at James, pupils blown wide as waves of disbelief washed over her face. James noted all the attention and brushed it off with another shrug. “Now we can go on double dates.”

Three pairs of eyes blinked at him while the words settled into their brains. James flashed a lopsided smile, pulling Sirius and Remus into a rib-shattering embrace, his light laugh vibrating their chests.

“You know I love you no matter what, right?” James asked. “As long as you both never forget to cast a silencing charm or use the Cloak for disgusting things, I’m all for it.”

“Me too,” Lily echoed, squeezing herself underneath James’ arms and finding a hold in Remus’ jumper. “Thanks for telling us. But for the record, I already knew.”

Remus huffed, and Sirius laughed, squeezing his hand. “How?”

“The prefect bathroom is supposed to be only for prefects, Remus.”

“Oh my god.”


End file.
